Black Doom
Black Doom is the leader of the Black Arms and the main antagonist in the video game "Shadow the Hedgehog." In the Past, Black Doom created the Black Arms to destroy the Earth with their home, the Black Comet, but after destroying the Earth once and after the Earth was revived again, the Black Comet could NOT enter the planet's atmosphere, with it's velocity too short to enter it! But when Gerald Robotnik fired his assistants and people for research and for Black Doom, then, Black Doom and Professor Gerald Robotnik agreed to create Shadow the Hedgehog to destroy the Earth, and this is when the G.U.N. Commander, as a kid, saw Shadow the Hedgehog for the first time, mistakening that HE destroyed his parents, family, AND Maria Robotnik! But after Gerald Robotnik realized that Black Doom tricked him to make the Black Comet enter the Earth once again, he needed the 7 Chaos Emeralds to enter the atmosphere, so Doom's Eye, guided Shadow to find the 7 Chaos Emeralds! After finding ALL of the Chaos Emeralds, Black Doom was just about to grab them, but Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Dr. Eggman, and Rouge entered the scene, telling Shadow that the Black Arms were revealing and planning to destroy Earth! But Black Doom reveals that he just wanted to save the humans...from their own demise, and they're offering salvation, and Black Doom says that since the humans betrayed the Black Arms, they are being led to self-destruction, and the humans are a great-energy source for the Black Arms...and they...will be WELL KEPT!!! Black Doom then steals the 7 Chaos Emeralds for himself, and uses them to make the Black Comet enter the atmosphere, revealing THAT'S WHY HE WANTED THE CHAOS EMERALDS!!! But after revealing Shadow's Past, Shadow becomes saddened, but as everyone is ready to fight Black Doom to save Shadow, only one problem...a toxic gas has frozen them, and the Larvae from the Black Arms are feasting on them! But Shadow, knowing that he is the only one who can save his friends, escapes the toxic gas virus, and chases Black Doom through The Last Way throughout the Black Comet, finishing in less than 10 minutes! But after Shadow finally meets Black Doom face-to-face, Black Doom traps Shadow by mind-controlling him, because Shadow was created from his blood! But right before Black Doom can kill the now-helpless Shadow, Espio, Charmy, and Vector, aboard the Space Colony ARK, accidentally activate a program to help Shadow, which they find good, as Gerald Robotnik reveals that he created Shadow so he could DESTROY the Black Arms, NOT OBEY THEM! Gerald Robotnik reveals that he has just activated and developed the Eclipse Cannon, being the ONLY WEAPON to destroy the Black Comet, so Maria Robotnik's love and courage helps Professor Gerald Robotnik, and helps Shadow escape Black Doom's mind-control, but before he can kill Black Doom, Black Doom disappears, and transforms into his most powerful form...DEVIL DOOM!!! But Shadow transforms into SUPER SHADOW, and battles Devil Doom in the almost-destroyed Earth! But after Shadow manages to beat and defeat Devil Doom, Devil Doom roars his ultimate demise and ultimate death, as he is last seen falling and plummeting into the depths of the almost-destroyed Earth, killing BOTH Black Doom and Devil Doom! Super Shadow then raises the Black Comet into Outer Space using Chaos Control, and but then, the Eclipse Cannon then fires onto the Black Comet, destroying both it and ALL OF THE BLACK ARMS ALIKE!!!